Mais do que o suportável!
by Rest Without Peace
Summary: RIPAGEM! Os Ripadores wins! Nunca os comentários haviam prevalecido desta forma. O assassinato do português, uma filha ingrata, um pai preocupado, chuva de OCs e, é claro, um trash. A tentativa de recriar o Lua Nova, failed, você encontra aqui, ripada. talvez você precise da mesma terapia dos dois...


Notinha: Cancelamos a regra de proteção. O motivo? Nenhum, só quisemos cancelar.

Ripagem dos personagens Nick e Juliette. Amamos o Nick, é isso. Ah, também deixamos o texto original em negrito, para melhor compreensão.

Título desse desgosto em forma de fic: Mais do que a minha propria vida** (Nick: Oh, já começamos mal. [Já tô gemendo! LOL] Não tem acento.) (Juliette: Façamos um pacto: A gente volta só pra ripar, ok?) (Nick: É nós, Queiroz! |Toma um tiro do John|)**

Autora: Erika Couto** (Nick: Yay! Vamo lá fuçar o perfil da próxima vítima...) (Juliette: Vê se acha alguém que incentivou a postar.)**

**Sinopse: E se Edward não tivesse conseguido ir ate os Volturi,e Bella tivesse refeito a sua vida e ganhado a mortalidade,e se Edward voltasse 3 anos depois, O que aconteceria? **(Juliette: Bom... Espaço já se escafedeu, acento agudo foi junto e PUCCA QUE PARIU, A BELLA JÁ ERA MORTAL, MANO!) (Nick: Alguém não leu o livro direito.)**  
essa e uma historia diferende **(Nick: Maiúsculaaa e acentooo! Voltem pra mim!) (Juliette: "Diferende"? What the hell é isso, expliqui.)** de lua nova . **(Nick: Achei que Lua Nova fosse um dos livros, mas como não tem letra maiúscula...) (Juliette martela o ponto até ele encostar no "nova".)** espero que gostem. **(Juliette: Espere morta. |Dá uma martelada na moleira da autora|) (Nick: Ou melhor, NÃO espera. Vá plantar árvores, não crie raízes. |FAILTALITY|)

**Essa é minha primeira fic espero que gostem... **(Nick: Bom, não é desculpa para ignorar o português dessa vez.) (Juliette: Falei que espaço tinha se ferrado. E quatro pontos é clássico. |Pega o quarto ponto e faz a autora engolir|)**  
estou aberta a sugestoes . **(Juliette: Exclui a fic. ) (Nick: Considere essa ripagem como a nossa opinhão. Ah, para de errar o lugar do espaço e use maiúscula.) **obrigado. **(Nick: Booooom, quelida, –SQÑ− já que você é mulher, pra você é "obrigada".)** Boa leitura. **(Juliette: Como eu, amante do português correto, vou ter uma boa leitura disso?)

**Dor,Raiva,Sofrimento,é tudo** (Nick: Que eu quero que você sinta.) (Juliette: Que o espaço sentiu.) **o que eu estou sentindo agora...** (Nick: Caraquis, quanto ponto!) (Juliette: Ah, pelamor! Vai dizer que a tecla emperrou? Nick... Tu já sabe.) (Nick pega a metralhadora e atira em todos os pontos extras.)

**Edward me deixou,não me queria mais. **(Nick: Não me surpreende! Considerando o quanto você é sem tudo...) (Juliette: E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Por acaso sou obrigada a te dar (UI!) o ombro pra você chorar? Ah, não, continue em depressão.) (Nick: Lua Nova foi o meu favorito. Ver a Bella sofrer não tem preço...)** venho tendo pesadelos orriveis **(Nick: Mas os pesadelos dela nem chegam a ser horríveis, são só orriveis! Tá reclamando de quê, sem tempero?) (Juliette: Seus pesadelos não são seu pior problema. Sou eu. |Pega uma arma|)** e Charlie vem se preocupando muito. **(Nick: Claro, ele é seu pai! Todo pai se preocupa, coisa! ELE TE QUER (ui) BEM!) (Juliette: A Bella sempre foi uma filha ingrata. O pai dela acolheu ela de toooodo o coração, cuidou dela, DEU ATÉ UMA CAMINHONETE, PÔ, e ela larga ele de boa, desobedece, tenta se matar e o cascalho a quatro! E ELA SÓ VAI SE DESCULPAR EM ECLIPSE! MAVÁTOMARNAGOELADAPUCCAQUETE PARIUSUAPANACAVADIAMAL−PAGA! |Atira pra tudo quanto é lado, dá um tiro no útero e morre|)** ele ja sugeriu que eu fosse voltar **(Nick: Voltasse, autora. "Fosse voltar" dói minha próstata.)** a morar com Rene, **(Juliette: |Recuperada do surto| Quem diabos é Rene? Uma filha perdida do Sr. Weber que é a nova namorada do Phill? #Masoq)** mais eu ensisto **(Nick: Eu li "Incesto". |Vai comprar óculos, daqueles de professor|) (Juliette: Hã? Você ensiste? Inxplik.) **em ficar aqui em Forks . **(Nick: Pra quê? Pra encher o saco do seu pai, reclamar da falta de sol e tentar evitar ver a cara da sua mãe? Mas tu é uma vaca mesmo...) (Juliette: Eu falei. Mal−agradecida. Quando aquele fulano do Crepúsculo morre, o máximo de empatia que essa vaca que só consegue ver o próprio umbigo consegue fazer é dizer "Sinto muito, pai". Roda em volta disso.)

**Aqui tenho Jacob um amigo maravilhoso que tem me consolado desde o dia em que ele me salvou. **(Nick: Arf, arf! Manolos, quase morri de falta de ar lendo isso, porque eu não tomei fôlego antes.) (Juliette: Vírgula foi atrás do ponto, oras! Espertinha... Decidiu fugir da fic!) **Eu tinha pulado do penhasco. **(Juliette: Deveria ter morrido, qtal?) (Nick: JACOB! I HATE YOU A PARTIR DE AGORA!)

**Meus pessadelos sao horriveis , **(Juliette: "Vejo os acentos e pontos negligenciados vindo me matar... E sinto que eu mereço..." Oh, quem me dera se ela dissesse isso.)** Choro,Grito... **(Nick: Oi, Choro e Grito! Não sabia da existência de vocês! Façam um favor pra mim? Se matem.) (Juliette pega o outro ponto e entala o intestino da autora para que ela tenha prisão de ventre.)** a Noite Inteira . **(Juliette: Quantos OCs tem nessa merda? Ai... |Arrasta Nick para o quarto mais próximo|)** Ate que... **(Nick maceta os dois pontos extras até que eles se tornem traços. Põe um em cima do "e" do "Ate" para fazer o papel de acento e dá o outro de presente para Juliette, como uma presilha.)

**_ Bella chega **(Nick: "De errar a quantidade de pontos e escrever errado... Vou te mandar para uma professora do jardim que te ensine português!)** ... Voce vai para a Florida **(Juliette: Autora, sabia que os acentos não estão ocupando espaço no teclado e que eles devem ser utilizados para que os ripadores não te matem?)** morar com a sua mãe . **(Nick: Mas nem o próprio pai aguenta ela!) (Juliette: Eu não aguento esses espaços errados e pontos exagerados.) (Nick: Eu odeio quando os autores não usam o travessão e colocam underline no lugar.)

**_Sei que ta dificil. **(Juliette: "Vou aprender a usar a pontuação, pai, você terá orgulho de mim"!)** transformei sua vida em um inferno.e ..é por isso que eu vou ir. **(Nick: Não é "vou ir", é IREI, besta infernal!) (Juliette: Depois do "inferno" [Finalmente admitiu], tem um ponto e um "e". Alguém me explica?) ** Vai ser melhor. **(Nick: SIM! Suma da minha vida!)

**Acabei me rendendo . afinal , **(Juliette: "Eu não usava o espaço corretamente e assassinava o português... Talvez a professora ajudasse".) (Nick: Shift + Letra inicial = Maiúscula, autora. Ou use o Caps Lock.)** eles não vão voltar. ELE não vai . **(Juliette: Porque ELE [Quem é ELE?] tem noção.) (Nick: E fim! YAY! |Joga toneladas de confete|) (Juliette: Acabamos? Jáaaaa? YAY! |Comemora|)

**Nick e Juliette se trancaram no quarto após a ripagem. Estão lá há três dias, e por algum motivo Mihaela ainda não conseguiu arrombar a porta.**


End file.
